


Get on The Fucking Bike

by TheMusicalPaws



Series: Ironic Rider Erotica [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Poppy is fucking pissed, These riders are gonna get their goddamn group synergy one way or another, This is a really quick fic i wrote in like 7 minutes and might continue it some day, and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalPaws/pseuds/TheMusicalPaws
Summary: Poppy is pissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend that Kiriya didn't die.

Poppy was pissed.

She tried her best to keep her usual cutesy attitude. But during another battle all the riders showed up. Emu managed to defeat it but all the others were still fighting. And in an attempt to stop it he soon got caught up in it too. The four riders having a fist fight with each other is when Poppy snapped. She hopped down there from where she was watching and delivered a harsh punch and kick to each one that managed to knock the wind out of them.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS," Poppy's voice had a growl too it and everyone was taken back by it, "YOU FOUR. YOU'RE ALL RIDERS. BUT YOU'RE ALL ACTING LIKE FUCKING IDIOTS! EXCEPT EMU I GUESS."

"Uh thanks?"

Poppy crossed her arms, glaring at all four of them. Then walking over to Taiga and started dragging him by the shirt collar and walking towards some building.

"ALL OF YOU ARE COMING BACK WITH ME. NO ARGUMENTS. I'LL GET YOUR DAMN SYNERGY ONE WAY OR ANOTHER."

Hiiro, Kiriya, and Emu all agreed. And followed Poppy into the...bike rental shop... The bell rang as Poppy opened the door. She let Taiga go but refused to let him out of her sights.

Kiriya walked up to Emu, "Any idea as to why she's so angry?"

Emu just gave him a look, "Pretty sure it's because none of us are getting along that well. I'd be angry too if i were in her situation."

Poppy slammed down a good amount of money on the table. "That one."

The owner nodded and led them outside where they saw a seven person bike. She pointed towards it.

"Get on. And don't get off until you're all on the same page."


End file.
